


(i've had) the time of my life

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Loss of Virginity, No Abortion, No Pregnancy, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Virgin Ben Solo, condom use, couple violence (Not Rey/Ben), everyone is 18+, mentions of Police Violence, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Once again, Ben’s parents have dragged him and his sister Rose to their usual resort in the Catskills for the summer. Little does he know that the resort’s worldly older dance instructor, Rey, will show him more than he could have ever imagined.A Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU for theLet's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 76
Kudos: 94
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, ReylOlds





	1. In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loubylou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubylou/gifts).



> This is my first time doing anything that follows another work so closely, so it’s very out of my comfort zone! I did my best to follow the general plot but make it true to the characters of Rey and Ben which fit so well with Baby and Johnny.
> 
> I used the most iconic quotes (either word for word or tailored a bit) and kind of fudged the rest to stick to the general plot. Some scenes were skipped or combined, or changed entirely. 
> 
> Huge shout out to [ReyloEndGame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloendgame) for the beta read and for always being so supportive! You are the wind beneath my wings!!! 
> 
> Extra special thanks to [SpaceKit](https://archiveofourowm.org/users/SpaceKit) for blessing me with a sensitivity read! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Loubylou!

It was the summer of 1963. That was back when everybody called me "Benji" and somehow I allowed that to happen. I was just a kid; hopeful, naive in that I thought all people were inherently good. It was before Kennedy got shot and I couldn’t wait to join the Peace Corps, and no woman could hold a candle to my mom, Dr. Leia Organa-Solo.

We were once again in the back of my parent’s navy-blue Oldsmobile headed to Plutt’s Mountain House in the Catskills for three weeks of God only knows what. It was fine when I was a kid I guess, where I could keep to myself. But now I’d be expected to put on a blazer and tie in the dead of summer, and sit up straight and use the right forks and shit at dinner. Every teenage boy's dream.

Mr. Plutt waited excitedly to greet us, bouncing on the balls of his feet and rubbing his palms together as we pulled into the main driveway. Almost as soon as we parked and got out of the car, still stretching our legs from the long trip, a young Black guy with short, cropped hair stepped up and introduced himself as Finn. He swiftly grabbed a few of our bags from the trunk and nodded as he passed me on his way to load them into a nearby golf cart.

My sister, Rose, was already scanning the surrounding grounds for cute boys, upset that she had forgotten to pack her coral pumps. Mom’s and my attempts to remind her there were actual problems in the world fell on deaf ears. Dad just shrugged and laughed like he always did.

Of course, no one knew better about the world's problems than sweet Rose, who was orphaned in Vietnam, along with her older sister Paige. I might have teased Rose for her obsession with shoes and makeup, but deep down, I was elated that color coordination was the extent of her troubles. Paige was now blissfully married with one kid and another on the way, and therefore no longer obligated to join our annual trip to Plutt's. To say that I was jealous is an extreme understatement. 

As usual, Plutt laid it on thick, as he tried to schmooze my parents.

“This woman saved my life,” Plutt fawned as Finn packed the last of our bags onto the cart.

“A woman doctor, can you imagine? Anyhow, merengue lessons are starting in the gazebo in a few. You should head down!”

* * *

Rose grabbed my hand excitedly and led us to the gazebo.

"Come on, Benji, maybe you'll meet a girl for once," she teased, winking as she dragged me down the hill. What she lacked in height she made up for in sheer determination.

The merengue lesson had to be one of the seven circles of hell. It was led by a pretty Black girl with an artfully sculpted Ronnie Spector-esque bouffant. Elderly and young folks alike shimmied their hips awkwardly and bumped into each other constantly. I felt like an angry, sweaty pinball and had to get out of there as soon as possible. I left as soon as I heard the dance instructor shouting something about how the ladies should shake their “maracas.” Rose shot me an angry glare as I backed away sheepishly, but thankfully didn't try to get me to stay.

I headed up to the main building to finally be alone for a bit, ambling up the porch towards a door that appeared to lead to the main dining room. Curious, I peered inside to see waiters folding napkins and laying down place settings while Plutt barked orders at them.

One waiter with red hair and a perma-scowl laughed as Plutt droned on about how, since they were Ivy Leaguers, they could show the daughters a good time, even the “ugly ones” if they wanted to. I tried not to scoff lest they catch me eavesdropping. I’d be headed to college in the fall but I didn’t think it in any way entitled me to take advantage of girls because of it. _Pigs_.

Macho-man time was swiftly interrupted as a group of attractive young people in leather and denim trouped in. Plutt admonished a tall, lithe brunette in black wayfarer sunglasses as she slung her worn black leather jacket over her shoulder. 

“Hey you—remember," Plutt admonished in the group's direction, gesticulating aggressively.

"Teach the boys and girls how to dance but that’s it okay? No funny business. Hands _off_.” 

“You hear that Niima? Keep 'em closed!” the redhead one snorted at her.

“Just put your pickle on everybody's plate, and leave the hard stuff to me, Hux,” she laughed. 

She kept sauntering on, like she owned the place, seemingly unbothered by the harassment. I got the feeling that she was used to not belonging, and she couldn’t care less. Needless to say, I fell instantly in love with her.

* * *

Later, at dinner, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and dragged the remnants of my Caesar salad around my plate with a fork as my parents made small talk about me going to college in the fall. My plan was to study economics of underdeveloped countries, and ultimately head to the Peace Corps. The waiter from earlier, who had now introduced himself as Armitage Hux, bragged about going to Harvard Med, as he poured some water for my sister. She batted her eyelashes at him and cooed suggestively while I stabbed a crouton menacingly (or so I hoped).

I wanted to change the world, she wanted to decorate it. And I was sure she would. I truly envied her easy confidence and how easy it was to make her happy. 

Just as I was about to stab _Hux_ with my fork, Plutt zipped over and took his place next to our table, a petite blonde girl trailing behind him.

“Good evening, Solo Family. This is my granddaughter, Kay, everyone. She’s studying hotel management at Cornell and is our Entertainment Director for this year.”  
  


We all murmured and nodded our tepid greetings and I did my best to ignore Kay, who was looking hopefully at me as she bit her lower lip.

_God help me if my parents try to set us up._ _And fuck, here she comes to my side of the table._

  
“Hi Benji! May I have this dance?” she inquired sweetly, extending her tiny manicured hand. 

She looked so innocent and kind, I could hardly stand to disappoint her, even though she wasn't nearly my type. The surly brunette in leather still haunted my thoughts. I eagerly scanned the room to seek _her_ out, even as I let Kay take my hand and practically drag me out on the dance floor. It was already crowded with couples of various ages. 

Kay was friendly and bubbly, making small talk about how she was going to Mississippi with the Freedom Riders, which I found commendable. She would probably make a good girlfriend, I thought. Probably, _for someone else_. I pretended to listen to her rambling for a bit until shocked murmurs undulated through the crowd. My eyes wandered until I saw what all the commotion was about: a hot young couple was pushing their way to the middle of the dance floor as the band kicked off a mambo song.

It was her: the gorgeous brunette, her hair half up and curled to perfection. She was wearing a hot pink strappy dress with a layered skirt, that parted all the way up to her thigh as she twirled, shiny gold heels catching the lights on her delicate feet as she effortlessly glided across the floor.

Kay sighed in frustration as I instinctively made more space between our bodies, my eyes locked on my dream girl.

“Those are the dance people. You know, they’re supposed to be mingling with the guests and pushing lessons on them, not practically humping each other on the dance floor.” 

I was floating outside of myself, watching the dancers. Her partner was a handsome older Latino guy with tan skin and dark curly hair coiffed in a greaser style, his black short-sleeved dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal just a hint of chest hair. He twirled and sashayed in rhythm with the object of my current and all of my future fantasies, their bodies making forbidden contact. They moved fluidly, twirling and spinning, mesmerizing their audience, me included. Everyone gasped as the pair executed death-defying lifts and floor sweeps. When they were finally done wowing everyone, they took a bow and started to mingle with the other guests. I continued to watch her as she moved through the crowd, my mouth agape, feeling bereft as she passed by without noticing me. 

Kay huffed. “Show offs.”

I needed to escape. I dropped Kay's hand and backed away slowly, hoping I looked more apologetic than desperate to escape.

“Thanks for the dance, I’m gonna go get some water. See you around.” 

I willfully ignored her disappointed pout as I turned away, leaving her all alone in the middle of the dance floor.  
  


I left the hall through the main doors and headed out into the humid night air, peeling off my stifling blazer as I wandered down the main path. Through the woods, there was a small bridge leading up a rocky staircase to what I assumed must be the staff quarters. My curiosity was piqued as I saw twinkling lights up above, youthful dance music wafting on the breeze.

I spotted Finn, the nice guy who had helped us with our bags earlier, up ahead near the bridge, struggling to juggle two giant watermelons. 

“Hey man, you need help?” I called into the darkness and he turned to me, nearly dropping them. 

“Yeah sure, thanks buddy,” he replied, letting me grab a giant melon before it nearly smashed on the ground. I stumbled to get my bearings as Finn laughed softly at my lack of grace. 

His face turned serious. “Wait, do your parents know you're here?”

“It’s fine man, I’m not a baby.” 

“Sure kid. Anyway, come on, I’ll keep an eye on you. Last thing I need is Plutt on my ass. Let's go before someone sees you.”

We entered through the large barn doors to a scene unlike anything I’ve witnessed in my young life. 

“Do You Love Me?” by The Contours was blaring from unseen speakers, and everywhere I looked couples were grinding against each other, bodies jumping and writhing against each other. Skirts were hiked all the way up, mouths were hanging open lustfully and straps were falling off women’s shoulders. I felt as though I'd exited a time machine and stumbled upon some ancient Roman bacchanalia. It was terrifying in its unfamiliarity, but also thrilling—the air was tinged with sex and possibility.

“Oh hey, Rey and Poe are here,” Finn shouted over the music as he led me to the back of the room to deliver the giant melons.

Once they were safely resting on a folding table festooned with a red gingham tablecloth, I whipped my head around to see the couple from earlier enter the room and go right to the center of the dance floor. It was as if it belonged to them, and them alone. They immediately started dancing even more suggestively than they had earlier, now that they were with their own crowd. It was a marvel to behold them as they pressed their bodies against one another, grinding and swirling their hips in tandem, unhinged from professional decorum and the prying eyes of the elderly resort guests.

_Fuck._ I felt a deep jealousy as it hit me with a startling clarity: they were a couple and this wasn’t just a job to them. I busied myself with inspecting the watermelons, my only tether to this place. _What the fuck was I thinking coming here?_

“They make a nice couple,” I commented to Finn, in an effort to sound casual.

“Who, Rey and Poe?" Finn continued, eyes casting down as he fiddled with the checkered tablecloth. "The three of us met in a group home as kids and we've been together ever since. Those two right there are some of the best people I know."

His eyes met mine as a knowing smile stretched across his face and he slapped me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man, they’re basically like brother and sister.”

“Oh,” I replied, hope coursing through my veins, every sound falling away as my tunnel vision landed on her once again. 

And now she was walking toward me. 

“Hey, I’m Rey.” 

I was frozen.

_She’s...she’s talking to me._

I could hear Finn laughing at me. He probably knew, as well as I did, that I was a goner. 

“Benji...I’m Ben," I responded awkwardly, taking her extended hand. "I carried a watermelon." 

_Idiot._

She smiled, clearly amused. “Hi Benji-Ben.”

“Just Ben, yeah.”

  
“Let’s dance, just Ben.” 

And with that, I was pulled onto the dance floor by yet another woman, except this time I didn’t mind at all. Aside from the fact that I was exceptionally unskilled as a dancer, I was just happy that she was touching me—with _both_ hands. 

I tried not to step on her feet as she took the lead, her body nearing mine by centimeters until I relaxed into her and let her hips move mine. It was all I could do to not get an embarrassing boner and scare her away. I remember to breathe as she looked up and smiled at me, giggling as I struggled to keep up. Time slowed down as our eyes locked and my hands settled on her lower back. After a few circles of our hips, I may have actually started to become less embarrassing.

My trance ended when she turned her head abruptly, heeding someone else’s call from across the room.

The next thing I knew I was alone again, the heat from her hands still ghosting my hips.

* * *

The next night, I reluctantly agreed to go for a walk with Kay. Plutt couldn’t seem to stop inventing reasons for Kay and I to spend time together and my parents were more than happy to volun- _tell_ me to oblige, smiling dreamily as if they were helping me make some sort of love connection. I didn’t have the heart nor the _balls_ to tell them I was already completely and utterly doomed for a beautiful dancer who had probably forgotten me as soon as she left me on the dance floor.

At one point, I saw Rose emerge from the woods, Hux trailing behind.

_Fucker probably took advantage of her_.

I reveled at the sight of him rubbing his jaw and pouting as he chased after her. She must have popped him one. God help anyone who mistook her kindness for weakness. I’d deal with him eventually, but for the moment my sense of obligation kept me with Kay, and Rose was a big girl who could handle herself.

“Want a snack?” Kay beamed, presumably feeling cool because she had a backstage pass to the kitchens. I let her lead me to the bowels of the dining hall and vowed to at least try and enjoy the spoils of hanging out with resort royalty.

She pulled out some assorted olives, pickles, and cheeses from the fridge and we ate and talked for a bit about nothing, her words barely registering.

All I could think about is last night: bodies and heat; hands and hips. 

And then—It was barely perceptible—but I swore I could hear someone crying. 

“Shh, hold on a sec,” I poised one hand in the air, silencing Kay’s incessant chatter. “I think I hear something.”

I rounded the corner to find the merengue instructor, from the gazebo that first day. She was slumped against the wall, crying. I inched toward her cautiously, leaning down to seem less threatening.

“Hey is everything okay? What’s your name?”

She sniffled and looked up at me tentatively. 

“Jannah. Sorry, I’m a mess. They just took my friend Poe down to county jail. But he didn’t _do_ anything _!_ ”

“Ah Jesus, I’m sorry,” I replied, hoping it sounded empathic enough, as I extended my hand to her. “Come on, let me walk you back, it's kind of late to be out by yourself."

I prayed I sounded chivalrous and not condescending or creepy. If she was a dance instructor, that meant she knew _Rey_. Maybe I'd see her. 

She wiped her nose with a floral handkerchief and looked at my hand, sniffling, considering whether or not to take it. 

“It’s gonna be okay.”

She nodded and let me help her up. I walked with her past Kay and I almost felt bad that she had waited for me—but not badly enough to stay.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

Kay pouted but I was already on my way out the door. Someone else _needed_ help, someone who Rey cared about.

Jannah and I walked briskly back to the staff buildings together as she told me what happened. Several guests had reported their wallets missing at dinner and one of them insisted that it had to be Poe. 

“But he’s not a thief. He’s one of the best guys I know. He works so hard and he would never steal from anyone. The guy would give you the shirt off his back even. Ask _anybody!_ ”

I listened quietly as we headed back into the dancer’s barn, which was starkly quiet now compared to last night’s raging party scene. When we walked through the door, we found Rey and Finn sitting around a beat-up coffee table, her in a ratty armchair and him on the worn couch with his feet up. 

“Did you guys hear about Poe?”

Jannah sniffed and took her place next to Finn who immediately put his arm around her and handed her a clean handkerchief from his pocket. 

Rey leaned forward, elbows on her knees, her head hanging in despair.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be hundreds just to bail him out and we have a show _tomorrow_ night. God _damn_ them! They take one look at us and they think _thief_. I gotta go get him out.”

“Rey, don’t be crazy, you can’t afford this, not now,” Finn soothed.

“You know, I bet it was that asshole Hux. He’s had it out for Poe since day one,” Rey scowled.

My thoughts drifted to Rose and the waiter squabbling earlier by the lake. Now I _really_ needed to kick his ass. 

“What are we gonna do? We can’t just let him rot in there,” Jannah implored.

“I’ll talk to him. Get him to confess or pay up for the bail,” I interjected, hopefully sounding braver than I was.

Rey's eyes darted to me and she fixed me with a not-so-subtle glare. “Go back to your playpen, Benji. It’s not your place.” 

It stung. Maybe I _was_ young, but she wasn’t much older than me. More worldly, maybe. It wasn’t my fault I was so goddamn sheltered. 

I was eighteen. I was about to be completely independent and try to go out and change the world.

_I may as well start tonight._

I let the group console each other and took my leave.

I had a mission now.


	2. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Ben gets more than he bargained for when he tries to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's commented so far!

The next day, I marched my ass right down to the dining hall during breakfast to find that piece of shit _Hux_. It _had_ to be him. I’d deal with him, then I’d give my sister a piece of my mind. I didn’t want her messing around with someone who would deliberately help put an innocent person in jail. He wasn’t better than Poe, not by a long shot. He may have money and go to a fancy college, but he’d always be worthless deep down. 

I found him filling water glasses at an empty table. 

“Hey, asshole,” I shouted at him. He barely noticed me until I was a foot away. “Hey, I’m talking to you!”

  
“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” he responded, refusing to look up from his pouring.

“I know you put Poe in jail. He didn’t do it man. Do the right thing and confess or at least have the decency to help bail him out.”

  
“Excuse me?”

_Fuck_ . He was looking at me now and he was _pissed_. 

“You heard me. Poe doesn’t belong in jail and you know it. Fess up or pay up.”

“Or what? You’ll tell mommy and daddy?” 

He laughed heartlessly. “Look, if it wasn’t him it was another one of those dance scum. They’re not _like_ us. What difference does it make? If he didn’t do it this time, he’ll surely do it the next. It’s just what _those people_ do.”

“Those people?” My heart pounded, thundering in my ears. “You know what, stay the fuck away from my sister and the fuck away from _those_ people, how bout that?”

I grabbed his pitcher and chucked it in his face. 

_Shit_. As he sputtered, I spun on my heel to get out of there before he could return the favor, hoping my status as a guest would somehow protect me from his retaliation.

After getting nowhere fast with Hux, I felt lost and hopeless. So I did what came naturally—I ran to my mom. I found my parents on the putting green, practicing their short game. 

“Mom!” I shouted, running over to where she was putting down her tee. 

“Benji, what’s going on? Everything okay?” She tipped her visor to peer up at me. 

“Mom, I need your help. One of my friends is in trouble.”

  
“Trouble, what kind of trouble? Benji, you can tell me.”

  
“I… I really can’t mom. You always told me if someone was in trouble, I should help. Can you just trust me?”

  
  
“Okay, well what do you need, Benji? Spill it, already.”  
  


“Two-hundred and fifty dollars.”

  
  
“Well goodness, that’s a lot of money, sweetheart.”  
  


“Mom, have I ever done anything wrong in my life? I just need you to know it’s for something really important and I promise I’ll pay you back. I swear!”

She studied me carefully, as if trying to ascertain my motives, a cautious smile forming on her lips.

“It’s not illegal is it?”

“No, Mom.”

“Okay, I trust you. I really wish you’d tell me, but something tells me if anyone would do the right thing in any situation, it’s you Benji. Let me go get my checkbook.” 

She passed me, heading back towards the cabin. “Come along dear!” she shouted to my father as she left us both in her dust. He looked at me and gave me his typical shrug.

* * *

Once night fell, I headed up to the barn, with the check burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to help so badly—not just because it was the right thing to do, but also so that, maybe, Rey could see I wasn’t just some silly lovesick little boy. That I was worth her time. 

I burst into the barn to find a party underway, once again. Rey idled in a corner and chatted with Jannah, sipping at her drink. I marched over, girded by determination, a hopeful bearer of good news. 

“I got the money,” I beamed, thrusting the check in Rey’s direction. 

She paused, eyes fixed on the narrow slip of paper, eyebrows raised, the straw still poised at her pursed lips. 

“Ben, no. Come on.”

Jannah grabbed Rey’s arm. “Rey, he wants to _help_. Don’t be stupid.” 

“I can get most of the money from the gig at the Sheldrake and we’ll figure out the rest. It’s fine, rich boy, we can handle ourselves.”

I lowered the check sheepishly, observing as Jannah laid into Rey. 

“And who exactly are you dancing _with_ , Rey? And that won't even cover half. Poe will spend the rest of the season locked up and _then_ what’s he gonna do to make ends meet?”

“I don’t know, maybe I can just go solo. I’ll find a way. I always do.”

The words left my mouth before my brain was able to stop me.

“You need a dance partner? I can do it.”  
  


They both stared at me in disbelief.

“I can dance...er, at least you can teach me. I’m a fast learner. I’ve played sports before so I’m good at following orders.”

Rey gave me the old up and down, as if assessing a horse for breeding. 

“Rey—if anyone can teach this white boy to dance it’s us,” Jannah remarked.

And just like that, I had a new dance partner.

* * *

Rey placed the needle gently down on the record and turned around to face me. She was wearing all black: a tight dance leotard and belt, footless tights, and little else. Even her feet were bare. It took all the strength I had not to beg her to make me a man right then and there, but then I remembered my noble cause to help support getting Poe out of jail. Oh, and the fact that I was a nervous virgin and she was way out of my league.

Rey finally did accept the money, but agreed to teach me the mambo, regardless, so I could help cover her and Poe’s gig at the Sheldrake resort down the road. It would still be a day or two before anyone could take off of work to go to the county jail and bail him out. I almost took for granted how easy things were me and how all I had to do was go to Mommy and get a check. But if I could help _her_ and anyone she cared about, it was worth the mortification.

“Okay, you gotta relax. Start on the two okay?”

I only stepped on her feet a few times as she reminded me to breathe, count the steps and brutally criticized my frame.

“Shoulders down, back straight. Don’t put your heel down. Don’t put your heel down!”

I wanted to protest but I thought better of it, just watching her as she watched me and called me out on every bad move I made.

“It’s so much more than just steps, Ben. It’s a heartbeat. You have to _feel_ the music.” 

She laid her hand on my chest and looked at me as it thumped under her palm. An eternity passed as our eyes locked. I opened my mouth to say something but only an embarrassing squeak came out. She shook her head and dropped her hand, turning to reset the record.

  
“Let’s go again.”

* * *

The days continued to fly by as I snuck away from shuffleboard games and tennis to her studio where she called me “spaghetti arms” and admonished me for getting in her space. We sweated profusely, she yelled almost constantly, and said the word “again” more times than I could ever count. Jannah came by occasionally to back me up, standing behind me with her hands on my waist as I danced with Rey, helping me learn Poe’s moves (the ones she had choreographed). 

I felt my hips loosening, and my frame locking into place as the days went on. As frustrated as Rey seemed, I could tell she was proud of me.

However, one sweltering day in the barn, after yet another hour of being corrected and criticized, I’d had just about enough. 

“You gotta concentrate, Ben! Focus! We’re running out of time!”

“I’m doing my best! The show’s in two days and you won’t even show me the lift yet! I’m doing all of this to save your ass when all I wanna do is drop you on it!”

I'd never yelled at her before. I'd never so much as expressed any negativity towards her whatsoever. She paused, hands on her hips, taking me in, as if suddenly our power dynamic had tipped ever so slightly in my favor. Her lips formed a tight line as she took a moment to think, before meeting my eyes again. 

“Let’s get outta here.” 

* * *

As we headed out to her car, a slightly beat up black Chevrolet Bel Air, the skies opened up and a downpour soaked our clothes.

“Fuck! I locked the keys inside!”

The rain pelted us and bounced off her leather jacket, and flattened her curls. She looked around desperately, scanning the ground for a solution.

“Perfect!” 

Rey held up a thin wire she had found on the ground and fashioned it into a hook. Like a pro, she slid it between the window and the car door to jimmy the lock open. She beamed up at me proudly as I stared at her in wonder. I fell a tiny bit more in love with her, and quickly snapped to it as she opened the door for me and gestured for me to get in.

She settled into the driver’s seat and backed quickly out of the muddy parking lot, sending gravel and mud spraying. She careened down the main road leading out of the resort, heading into town as wide, paved roads gave way to tiny cobblestone streets. She expertly maneuvered around sharp corners, grinning as she gripped the handlebar on the ceiling. She still hadn’t told me where we were going.

“You’re absolutely wild,” I laughed and she joined me in giggling as we passed through the town and bounced down a dirt road, a lake slowly coming into view through the curtain of the downpour up ahead.

The rain slowed down to a trickle as she led me to the water’s edge, kicking off her shoes, yanking off her belt and tossing her jacket down. 

“Come on,” she goaded me, jumping into the water. 

* * *

“Now, it’s all about balance,” she instructed, helping set my body into the correct form to catch her. We practiced the lift for an hour or so, my hands surrounding her ribcage, her heart beating through her wet leotard into my palms. 

I was grateful for my arms: strong enough to hold her aloft, her own stretched out wide, her legs straight behind her, toes pointed. She must have looked like a majestic bird perched above me, and despite the water dripping down in torrents, I still snuck a peek up at her to catch a glimpse of her beauty.

Perhaps not the best idea, because I immediately dropped her. 

“Alright baby boy, that’s enough for today,” she sputtered as she came up for air.

_Baby boy._ Not Benji like my family couldn’t stop calling me, not Ben like strangers or people that barely knew me chose to address me. Maybe it was nothing, but to me it felt like maybe I was starting to matter to her beyond just being her dance partner, even just a little.

* * *

The next night, I asked Rose to cover for me so I could sneak over to the Sheldrake with Rey. Finn had rustled up one of Poe’s more fashionable black ties and a crisp white dress shirt for me. I was lucky that it mostly fit me. The buttons strained against my chest and I hoped it was good enough to get me through the routine without taking an eye out in the front row with a wayward button. He had helped me with flip the collar just so, and let me borrow some pomade for my hair. I topped off the look with one of my black blazers and felt instantly ten thousand times cooler. 

The lights were bright and the audience was quiet, mostly older folks. I recognized one of the older couples from Plutt’s resort, and fear jolted through me at the thought of being discovered. I wondered if it was typical for guests to visit other resorts, but mostly I prayed they didn’t recognize me in this getup with my hair slicked back, looking much cooler than I’ve ever felt in my real, ordinary life.

“The Sheldrake Hotel is proud to present Rey Niima and partner in “Mambo Magic.”

“De Todo Un Poco” by Michael Lloyd & Le Disc blared from the sound system and I went into survival mode, Rey’s hand squeezed mine, anchoring me back down to reality. Somehow, I still did fairly well despite missing a turn and chickening out on the lift. As the audience cheered, I looked over at Rey and she beamed back at me, pride clear on her face.

* * *

“You did good baby boy,” Rey praised me as she drove us home. “You worked real hard.”

“Thanks. I saw that old couple from Plutt’s and I almost lost it.”

“Yeah you missed a turn, but by the second one you had it.”

  
  
“Sorry about the lift.”

“No baby, you did good, real good.”

I went still in the back seat as I changed back into my good boy clothes, falling just a little bit deeper every time she called me _baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tender smut coming up next!


	3. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m used to it. People treat me like I’m nothing because I _am_ nothing.”
> 
> “No.” I walked towards her. “Not to me.”
> 
> I looked her in the eye and she watched me, her hard exterior softening.
> 
> “You’re _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers are tagged, see end notes for more details on content that may upset some. Please don't be shy about requesting additional tags! 
> 
> Also, here comes the smut!

Back at our own resort, we barely made it down the path toward the staff quarters when Finn intercepted us.

“Rey! You have to come now!” 

He led us back to what I soon learned was Poe’s cabin. Rey ran in ahead of me and I paused in the doorway, wondering if I even belonged there. Poe lay in bed, Finn taking his side to dab his forehead with a damp washcloth. Poe’s right eye was swollen shut and he had a deep cut over his cheekbone. I pretended I didn’t notice as Finn quickly pulled his hand away from where he had just been tenderly stroking Poe’s arm.

Rey ran to Poe’s side. “What the hell happened?” Her voice cracked with tears as she gingerly petted his hair and rested her hand on his shoulder. 

Jannah was there too, leaning against the wall next to the bed, arms crossed over her chest. She looked tired.

“It was the cops. They were pissed he was getting bailed out so soon I guess. They gave him a goodbye gift,” she sighed. 

Poe let out a low groan and clenched his arm around his ribs. As he coughed, a little bit of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled back.  _ Shit _ . 

Without a second thought, I booked it back to my cabin and woke up my mom. No one called after me. 

“What is in Benji? Is it Rose?”

“Mom, you have to come, now,” I whispered loudly, grabbing her medical bag and running back out the door as she tossed on her robe and slippers, following closely behind me.

* * *

“There, there, you’re gonna be alright. A few fractured ribs, but no internal bleeding as far as I can tell.”

Rey held Poe’s hand. “Thanks, Doc, really. We appreciate it.”

“Who’s responsible for him?” Leia looked around the room.

“I am, ma’am...Doctor. I can’t thank you enough,” Rey replied, pushing a curl back from Poe’s forehead.

Leia nodded, putting her stethoscope away and left without saying anything further. I followed her outside, nearly having to jog to keep up with her. She turned around abruptly to face me.

“Was that what you needed the money for? What the hell have you gotten mixed up with, Benji?”

“Mom, I didn’t want to lie to you.”

“You’re not who I thought you were.. I don’t even know who you  _ are _ anymore. I don’t want you to have anything to do with those people  _ any more _ ! I won’t tell your father about this, but damn it, Benji. Never again, you hear me? And get that stuff out of your hair before your father sees you.”

It hurt to have disappointed her, but to me there was no other way it could have gone—it was the right thing to do.  _ Those people  _ didn’t matter any less than anyone else. Hearing those words come out of her mouth just like they had come out of Hux’s was a punch to the gut. 

I guess I was coming to that age where you realized that your parents aren’t perfect and maybe the way they see the world is outdated and wrong. The pedestal crumbled and you realized that even though they’ve done so much for you, it didn’t absolve them of being fallible—being  _ human _ . My mom gave me so much to live up to, and don’t get me wrong, oh, how I looked up to her. But I needed to make my own path in life. And on that night it led right to Rey’s door. 

* * *

I knocked gently, perhaps half hoping she wouldn’t hear me, so I could chicken out and run back to mommy and daddy, maybe try another day. The other half of me was elated when the door opened, her frame silhouetted by soft lights behind her, music drifting from the room out into the night air.

“Can I come in?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Sorry, it’s not much,” she said shyly, gesturing at her sparse quarters as she let me pass. 

“No it's nice. Private. Spacious.” 

She wore a tight black tank top and loose black pajama pants, while I was still wearing my day clothes: beige khakis and a pastel plaid button down shirt with short sleeves. 

She moved to turn the record player off. 

“No leave it on,” I said softly. “I like it.” 

She turned back to look at me, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry for how my mother acted.”

  
“It’s fine, I get it. It was really generous of her to help Poe like that. She didn’t have to.”

“No, she was rude. I heard what she said.”

She huffed a knowing laugh, avoiding looking me in the eye. “I’m used to it. People treat me like I’m nothing because I  _ am _ nothing.”

“No.” I walked towards her. “Not to me.” I looked her in the eye and she watched me, her hard exterior softening. “You’re  _ everything _ .”

She turned away and started pacing. “You don’t get, it do you? Last month I’m eating candy just to stay alive, and this month rich men are shoving hundreds in my palm. I could lose my balance at any moment and be right back where I started.”

“No no, it doesn’t have to be this way Rey,” I responded, realizing how naive and sheltered I must sound. What did I know of poverty? Of need?

“I’ve never met someone like you baby—so hopeful, like you can really change the world.”

It was my turn to scoff. “No, you were right the first time. I have a problem, I go get mommy. Real brave.”

“No.  _ No _ .” Her expression turned serious. “You are brave. That took a lot of guts to do what you did.” 

She walked forward as I shook my head in response. “Really it did. You’re not scared of anything are you?”   
  


“Oh I’m scared,” I admitted abruptly, lifting my head to face her and meet her soft, brown eyes. The words poured out before I could think better of it.  _ If not now, when?  _

“I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I saw. I'm scared of what I did, who I am. I'm scared of walking out of here and never feeling for the rest of my life... the way I feel when I’m with you!”

My heart was pounding, as it always seemed to do when I was with her. Even though I had a few inches on her, she still dwarfed me with her sheer presence. I was in awe of her confidence, her easy way of moving through spaces and into my heart, seeking out corners I didn’t know existed there. 

Her eyes softened, and she took a step towards me, placing her hand on my arm. 

“Dance with me, baby,” she commanded, ever so gently.

She pulled her hips into mine and we did a slow pantomime of the dirty dances I witnessed that first night as I nervously cradled a watermelon. Her arms wrapped around my back, palms flattening against my shirt, and she laid her head on my chest as our hips found a natural rhythm and sway. What little training I had magically kicked into gear, letting me ease into her without having to think so damn hard or or worry about my frame for once. I rested my hands across her lower back, pulling her into me even deeper, leaning down to press my cheek into her hair as we swayed. I suddenly felt a deep understanding and appreciation for the supposedly taboo dance style— _this_ is what bodies were made for. 

_ It’s a feeling. It’s a heartbeat.  _

Her words echoed in my mind as she pulled back to look at me, my hands reaching up to her neck, cupping her face with my fingers. I don’t know who kissed whom first, or whether we both sought each other at the same time, lips pressing softly, then more urgently, tongues meeting, dancing together.

She reached up for my shirt buttons but I stopped her, hands circling her wrists for a moment as she looked up at me, surprised. I dropped her hands and lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. Her top followed, and our chests met soon after, warmth on warmth, her pebbled nipples sending shockwaves through me as they grazed my skin. 

My hands splayed over her spine, pulling her closer, my lips on her neck as her head tilted back, letting me take control for once. I backed her towards the bed where we fell down together, her legs wrapping instantly around my waist. A tiny moan escaped her throat, my desire for her clear and insistent, as I pressed into her. 

It was all a blur as the rest of our clothes found their way to the floor, and I felt the full ecstasy of having all of her skin touch all of mine. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, but I had little else to compare it to, other than a chaste pity kiss at senior prom with a girl who didn’t like me nearly as much as I liked her. What could compare to how perfectly her small, strong body was molding to mine? I knew I wouldn’t last long and I was suddenly terrified that this fantasy had come to life, and therefore I would have to do something about it.

I came up for air, and the only question on my lips was “Can I taste you?”   
  


She nodded and I kissed my way down her neck, to her collarbone, stopping briefly to mouth at one breast and palm the other, the faintest hint of salt on her skin, a gift of the summer night. Her fingers threaded through my hair, urging me downward as I took my time kissing a trail down her taut stomach and to the curls beneath. 

She opened for me, no shyness at all, as if it were the easiest thing in the world for someone to see you so vulnerable, and I felt beside myself with joy that I was even in this building with her, let alone  _ here _ . It was unfamiliar territory, so I listened for every little sound that escaped her mouth, still pink and swollen from our kissing. 

I conjured up an old anatomy textbook I had once studied for fun and tested her nub with the pads of my index and fingers, circling slowly at first, and pressing down harder by degrees as she groaned appreciatively. I trailed my finger down her slit, parting her lips to find her drenched, my only instinct to gather her wet desire with my tongue: my reward instant.

“Use your fingers, baby...inside, it’s okay.”

I did as I was told, continuing to please her with wide laps of my tongue, one finger sliding in quicker than I expected, up to my knuckle. I thrusted it in and out easily, the wet sounds forming a lascivious chorus with her increasingly high-pitched whimpers. 

“Is that good? Do you like that?”

I was desperate for her approval, my cock insistently hardening against her bedspread. 

“Yes, baby, one more. I can take it. Don’t stop—your mouth feels so good.”   
  


She fisted at the sheets and her back arched as my tongue and two of my fingers found their own dance. It was like I’d always been here and I’d gladly die here, her slick on my tongue and my fingers buried deep inside her, her moans a symphony of pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby. Faster. Press up. That’s it. Fuuuuck!”

I kept my rhythm, pride swelling as she held her breath before screaming out her pleasure. A gush of fluid coated my hand and I lapped it up enthusiastically. _ I did that. I made her come. _ It was a sweet victory I would never stop craving as long as I lived.

She smiled down at me, her eyes hooded and glazed over with pleasure, her hands beckoning me up. I looked up at her expectantly. She looked so serene and relaxed.  _ Beautiful. _

“Can I kiss you?”   
  
“Of course,” she replied as if it was the most ridiculous question one could ask. I clambered up, molding myself to her, the kisses feeling so natural now, our bodies learning. I could almost feel the precum force its way out of my slit as I realized she was tasting herself on me, and I could hardly bear it. She paused our kiss with a light slap on my shoulder, leaning over to pull a condom from the bedside drawer. 

“Do you know how to put this on?” 

“I...uh… “

“It’s okay baby, let me,” she cooed sweetly, as if to reassure me. Perhaps my cluelessness was endearing to her. 

“Lay back,” she instructed, and I eagerly complied, watching as she gently tore the foil and pulled out the rubbery disk. 

She grasped me by the base ever so gently, her fingers so small, barely wrapping around my shaft, reminding me how much bigger than her I actually was, and my confidence grew. For what I was about to do, I needed all the strength I could muster.

She popped the condom onto my head gently, using the circle of her index finger and thumb to roll it down achingly slowly, my cock twitching with anticipation

.

“There. All safe now. What do you think?”   
  
“Think?”  _ Thinking? What’s that? _

She smiled. “Is this your first time?”

_ Fuck.  _ “Am I that obvious?”

“It’s okay, baby. We can start with me on top and see how you feel alright? We can take it slow.”

I nodded eagerly, as if I would ever disagree with anything that involved me being inside of her. She straddled me slowly, lifting herself up over my hips.

“Are you ready?”

I nodded again, unable to look anywhere but where our bodies are about to meet and become one. 

She held me gently, positioning my head at her opening, still glistening with her come. I gulped nervously, on the threshold of the old me and the new one, eager to both freeze time and get it over with. 

Like a dream, she sunk down on me ever so slowly, and all my thoughts disappeared with a low groan. My hands found her hips and she braced hers against my chest until she was fully seated. 

She grunted a little and canted her hips forward. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” I choked out. 

“I’m gonna move just a little and whenever you’re ready you take over, okay?”   
  


“Got it,” I replied, trying to remember what breathing felt like. 

It was incredible to be so fully enveloped in her wet heat. Every cell of my body was awake and alive, as they had never been in my entire life. She rocked up and down a little bit until I somehow took over, and she stilled, letting me gently fuck up into her. 

“Good boy,” she crooned and I had never felt  _ so good _ . 

Suddenly, being slow and gentle wasn’t enough. I propped myself up until she was seated in my lap and folded my arms around her back, kissing her as if my life depended on it. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she rocked into me as I lifted her up and down, letting my cock slide in and out slowly and ever so deliciously. 

Still, I needed  _ more _ , so I flipped her onto her back, and I slipped out as my hands found purchase on either side of her head. I was so hard, and she was so  _ wet _ it was easy enough to slide right back in, in just one stroke, as if I had never left. 

“Fuck, Rey,” I cried into her neck as her legs wrapped around my hips once more. Animalistic sounds erupted from my throat as I thrust into her wildly. 

“ _ Fuck _ . You can do it baby, fuck me harder. Take me, baby. Take  _ everything _ .”

I was lost to the wet warmth where our bodies joined, my thrusts growing more erratic. I felt every inch of her walls sliding against my cock, every ridge, slippery and firm. We were loud, the two of us, and she wailed as I pounded into her. I felt her start to flutter around me each time I bottomed out and took my time to pause, relishing the sensation of being so deep inside. I propped myself up on my hands, reaching between us to thumb at her clit, remembering the exact pattern and pressure that brought her to her peak what felt like a lifetime ago. I thanked the old me for being such a fast learner, as she cried out with another powerful orgasm, her cunt clamping down on me in steady pulses. 

_ A feeling. A heartbeat. _

I was gone, my own climax taking over, licking up my spine as my balls tightened up. I thrusted into her with everything I had and she took it, every ounce of me spilling into her until I had nothing left. It was as if the orgasm was ripped out of me, a piece of my soul going with it, forever hers. 

I wished I could stay inside her forever, breaths heaving between us, our shared sweat slicking our skin, until I sensed I might be crushing her with my weight. I flopped onto my back with a loud sigh and she rolled right into me, letting me fold her into my arms, her ear over my heart. Surely she could hear it pounding loudly: a steady rhythm that would fit any song that says  _ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me I'll be thinking of ways to shoehorn even more smut into the remaining chapters! Suggestions welcome!
> 
> ******************************************
> 
> Content warning note:
> 
>   * Poe is beaten by the police before leaving jail and has a cut on his face and fractured ribs.
>   * For personal reasons, I didn't want to include the original plotline about Penny's abortion, so I thought about something that would require Ben to ask Leia for money as well as as her for medical attention. I hope it is not too upsetting to anyone!
> 

> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and commented so far!


	4. These Arms of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby  
> Oh baby  
> My sweet baby  
> You're the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, a little soft emotional smut: It's called balance!

The next day, I headed down to the staff quarters to see how Poe was recovering. Part of it was guilt over how mom had acted, the other was a desperate desire to feel like I belonged: not just Rey, who I felt safe with when we are alone, but the tight-knit group of survivors she called family, though they shared no blood.

I knocked and Poe called for me to come in. 

“Hey man, how are you holding up?”

Poe shifted in his bed, wincing as he sat himself up. “Eh, not too bad for having my ass kicked. You just missed your mom, actually.”

  
“Oh, that so?”

“Yeah, Doc says I should be back on my feet in a week and then I just have to cool it on the tricks and lifts for another month or two. Guess I’ll have to teach the seniors how to shake their maracas for a while.”

I laughed quietly in return. “That’s great Poe, I’m really glad to hear that.”

“Sure, kid. So how’d it go last night at the Sheldrake?”

“Ah, good, actually. I chickened out on the lift, but otherwise I didn’t fall off the stage or anything, so…”

“Hey, at least you tried. I can’t thank you enough for helping Rey. For helping me. It means a lot.”

The door creaked open and Rey stepped inside. “Hey soldier, how ya doing?”

I excused myself, suddenly feeling like I was interrupting. Poe looked from her to me suspiciously as if he could smell the sex on us. 

“I’m gonna go,” I stammered and slipped out the door. I lingered on the porch, in case Rey’s visit would be just as quick, and yeah, maybe I eavesdropped a bit.

“Hey, Poe. Hope Plutt’s not being an asshole about this. Jannah said no lifts for at least a month.”

“ _ Rey _ .” I imagined Poe giving her a stern, brotherly look.

“ _ Poe _ .” I imagined Rey served him a glare right back.

“Aren’t you the one always telling me not to get mixed up with them?”

“It’s not like that, Poe. I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, you always do.”

“Look smart ass, I got a lesson soon. Stand down and rest and let us take care of you. I’ll be back to check on you later okay?”

A few seconds later, she swung the door wide open, nearly knocking me off the porch as she marched out.

“Hey, baby,” she smiled, as if nothing had happened. “You busy?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Ever done the cha-cha?”

* * *

  
  


That afternoon we actually  _ did _ practice the cha-cha for an hour or so before devolving into lip syncing “Love is Strange” by Mickey and Sylvia to each other. 

_ Baby _

_ Oh baby _

_ My sweet baby _

_ You're the one. _

We crawled on our hands and knees and rolled dramatically on the floor as we mouthed the lyrics to each other and laughed hysterically. I loved seeing her in her element in the studio, writhing on the floor in another one of her skintight black leotards and a thin gold dance belt. She had sheer black footless tights on her legs leaving her feet bare, toes painted a classic cherry red. Her chestnut curly hair was loose and free and framed her face perfectly, complementing her gorgeous hazel eyes. 

I couldn’t help remembering the night before, her perched in my lap, head thrown back in ecstasy as she bounced on my cock. I snuck a peek to see how well I fit her as I slid in and out. I’ll never forget that moment as long as I live––how she looked, the sounds we made, how she smelled; like summer and freedom. We had a delicious secret and part of me wanted to keep it that way––to never let cold, harsh reality touch that warm, perfect space where it was just the two of us. No one else deserved to know or touch us there. No one could hurt us.

We were inches apart on our hands and knees as the song came to its conclusion. I was just about to kiss her beautiful lips, when Kay suddenly barged into the studio. We both scrambled to our feet quickly and I pretended to practice my frame in the floor to ceiling mirrors that lined the far wall of the studio.

“Hey guys!” Kay called. “Benji, taking lessons I see? I could probably show you a thing or two on the dance floor.”

I smiled awkwardly and turned to Rey to give her a pained look. She put on what I assumed was her “talking to my asshole boss” mask and smiled.

Kay stepped further into the studio. “So, Rey. Grandpa put me in charge of the final show and I was thinking I wanna try something different this year of the season. You know, shake things up a bit.”

“Oh that’s great Kay!” Rey’s smile turned genuine as her excitement bubbled to the surface. “You know I was thinking the same thing! I've been working with Poe and Jannah on a cross between Cuban rhythm and soul dancing. We think it’s really gonna blow people’s minds!”

“Oh, Rey,” Kay replied smugly. “I was thinking maybe a pachanga instead of your usual mambo. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here.”

“Oh. Well.” Rey looked down, hands on her hips. She was clearly disappointed and my heart ached a little at the sight.

Kay put her hands on her hips as well and I imagined I was watching some sort of bizarre faceoff in the wild straight out of a National Geographic magazine. 

“Look, if you really want, you can do your old tired mambo, but maybe next year we can find someone who’d be more than happy to do the pachanga.”

Rey paused, as if deciding between two potential outcomes, both of which had the power to alter her life exponentially. 

She sighed quietly, her shoulders dropping in defeat. “Yeah, Kay, that’s fine. We’ll end the season with the pachanga. Sounds great.”

“Perfect!” Kay chirped. “Make sure you get your money’s worth on that lesson, Benji,” she winked aggressively in my direction. 

Seeing I had no interest in continuing the conversation, Kay turned and headed back down the stairs. If I never saw her again it would be too soon. She had been nice enough but her true colors had finally come out. I whipped around to face Rey, who was fiddling with the knobs on the record player. 

“How could you just let her talk to you like that, Rey?”

“Like what? You think I'm gonna talk back to the boss man’s granddaughter?”   
  


“You could have at least fought a little harder, don't you think?”   
  
“And what, lose my job? Not get hired next year? Look, I know these people—they’re rich, and they’re mean. They don’t listen to people like me.”   
  


It stung because I knew it was true, and yet again I was acting like a naive child. “You’re right,” I replied softly. “I’m sorry.”

She slammed the lid of the record player shut. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

  
  


* * *

As we walked down the path leading to the dining hall, Rey talked excitedly about another job she had lined up for the fall: fixing cars, with union representation and a steady paycheck. Further down the hill through the trees, I saw my mom and Rose, and that  _ asshole _ Hux. My mom actually  _ giggled,  _ and took Hux’s arm as they strolled along. I quickly crouched down, dragging Rey with me until they passed.

“I don’t think they saw us.”

We stood up and Rey looked at me like she wanted to punch me. “Fight harder? I don’t see you fighting so hard for us, telling mommy I’m your girl.”

“Look, it’s complicated with my mom. I  _ will _ tell her, eventually. I promise.”

“Eventually?” she scoffed, pain morphing her features and filling me with instant regret. “I honestly don’t believe you ever had  _ any _ intention of telling her, and you demonstrated that very clearly just now. God, I’m an  _ idiot _ !” She spit out the words, her voice shaking.

“Rey,  _ please _ .” I reached for her arm and she shrugged me off.

“You know, I actually had a dream about us last night. We were walking, and your mom put her arm around me, just like she did with Hux just now. Imagine that.”

“Rey, don’t do this.”

“ _ You _ don’t do this. I’ll see you around I guess.” I stood there helplessly as she stormed back to her cabin, knowing full well that she was right. 

I was a fucking coward.

* * *

  
  


Later that night, I was helping paint sets for the final show of the season, and Rose was rehearsing her hula number for the talent portion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rey pass by a table where a bunch of older men were playing poker. One called out to her as if he knew her, and it was uncomfortably obvious that he was slipping her some cash. I overheard something about “extra dance lessons” and cringed solely at the gross look on that pig’s face. 

My heart dropped a bit as I saw her regarding the wad of bills in her hand, clearly contemplating taking him up on his disgusting offer. Despite my jealousy, I knew what she must be thinking: security, her next meal, a few days without doing that depressing math. But it wasn’t long before she shoved them back. The man’s disappointment at being rebuffed started slowly boiling over to visible anger as she turned and left, avoiding my gaze as she rushed out of the room. 

I was secretly proud and also sad for her. She knew I was watching and she had every right to take that money and yet...

I dropped my paintbrush in the can and ran out after her, hoping to catch her outside, but she was already gone. Unsure what to do and whether I’d be greeted with rage or relief, I went to her cabin and waited. After the longest hour of my life, she appeared on the front path, looking shocked to find me sitting on her porch. Without a word, she grabbed me by the hand, and led me inside. 

She kissed me and pulled at my clothes, desperately, as if to soothe her pain as quickly as possible. I kneeled at her feet, hooking my fingers in her waistband to strip her down, finding her center with my tongue in no time. Her fingers threaded in my hair, yanking it with an urgent insistence, giving me the pain I probably deserved. I licked and sucked and held onto the backs of her thighs for dear life, desperate to give her anything she wanted and needed. She took it, gasping and crying out as my fingers followed, plunging into her, pressing that spot I knew would send her over the edge––my lover had already taught me so well how to please her in such a short time. 

Her climax came with a scream, as she collapsed over me, whispering my name. I stood up, gathering her in my arms, cradling her to bring her to the bed and lay her down. I quickly found my place next to her, letting her snuggle into me, surrounding her in my arms.

We were quiet for a few minutes until the words started pouring out of her. She talked about the temptation of being seduced by rich older men, and how she even had given in a few times. I held tightly to her as she cried, desperate to make her feel better, just listening so she could unleash. When she finally quieted, I couldn’t help but try to soothe her. 

“Shh, it’s okay Rey. That’s in the past.”

She peered up at me, her eyelashes still dark with tears. “No, no. Look, you've gotta understand what it's like, baby. You come from the streets and suddenly you're up here, and these men, they are throwing themselves at you like you’re worth it. And they're so rich, they're so goddam rich, you think they must know about everything. And they're slipping their room keys in my hands, two and three times a day, different men. So, here I think I'm scoring big, right? And for a while, you think, hey, they wouldn't be doing this if they didn't care about me, right?”

  
I brushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her softly there.  **“** I understand. You were just using them.” 

She shook her head.  **“** No, no that's not it. That's the thing, baby, see it wasn't like that. They were using  _ me _ .”

It struck me with then, finally. I had only cared about what she did for me, and how she had made me feel. Even making her come was about me. I had mostly seen her as this beautiful dream girl who taught me to dance and gave me the best (well, the only) sex of my life. I thought I was gonna change the world and be her hero by saving Poe and maybe even saving  _ her  _ from this rough and tumble existence by making her my girl. 

  
But no, she didn’t need me to save her. She just needed me to  _ see _ her.


	5. She's Like the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a moment of truth.

The next morning at breakfast, Plutt came over to our table, Kay trailing behind him. He seemed a little too excited to tell us that one of the guests had his wallet stolen. He gestured across the dining room to point at the exact man who had propositioned Rey yesterday. My heart started pounding in my chest as I heard the words “dance girl Rey” spill out of Plutt’s mouth. 

“I can’t believe another one of them is stealing,” my mom tutted, as Plutt regaled them with the details, almost as if this was entertaining to him.

“It was in the middle of the night, right during the poker game. We talked to her and she said that she was in her room reading. But we all know she doesn’t have any books!” Plutt continued. 

“It wasn’t Rey. It could have been anyone, like that couple over there,” I stammered, pointing to the elderly folks who had been at the Sheldrake. “She dropped her purse the other day and a few wallets even fell out.”

“What? Benji, don’t be silly she’s a little old lady, that’s ridiculous” my dad chimed in for once.

“Benji, you can’t just go around accusing innocent people,” my mom chided.

Plutt scoffed. “Kid, I’ve got a witness and she’s got no alibi. Come on Kay, time to learn how to fire someone.”

My heart pounded and fear crushed my chest, but I couldn’t hold back. They wouldn’t send her to jail, would they? Her new job wouldn’t be starting for a few weeks and she was barely scraping by already. I couldn’t bear watching her suffer more than she already had.

“Wait! Mr. Plutt. Wait.” He paused and turned back, his frustration palpable. Kay folded her arms, jutting out her hip, like I was wasting her time as well. She was no longer sweet on me, it seemed.

  
“I know Rey didn’t steal it, because she was in her room all night.” I gulped as I felt everyone’s eyes on me. It was now or never. “And the reason I know, is because I was with her.”

My mom looked at me in shock and disbelief. She folded her napkin methodically, and placed it on the table. She stood up, nearly toppling her chair as she rushed to go outside. She headed down to the gazebo and I followed closely behind her. She whirled around to face me, her cheeks rosy with anger.

“I thought you were done with them Benji. You said you’d stay away. You _lied_ to me.” 

Mom looked hurt. I’d never lied to her before, never kept so many secrets. I’d never had to.

“I’m sorry, mom. But _you_ lied too. You said that everyone’s the same and they deserve a fair break. But you meant everyone who’s like _you_. You said I could change the world, make it a better place. But you didn’t mean it, not _really_. Not when you treat people like they don’t matter, or look down on them when they’re just trying to survive. I’m sorry I let you down mom, but you let me down too.”

She stood stonily, staring out at the lake, refusing to respond. 

“You can’t give me the silent treatment forever, mom.” 

I left her standing there, hoping any of my words might somehow break through her stubbornness.

* * *

Later that day, I got word that someone did finally look into the old couple from the Sheldrake after they tried to use someone else’s driver's license to write a check. Rey was finally off the hook and I couldn’t wait to see her and rejoice in the good news. Instead, I found her as she was packing the last of her belongings into the trunk of her Chevy.

She slammed the trunk shut and turned to face me. “They still fired me. If I leave quietly I still get my summer bonus.”

  
  
“What? No! That’s not right, Rey. I hurt my family, you lost your job. It was all for nothing. Fuck!”

“Baby,” she stepped toward me, her hand on my arm. “It wasn’t nothin. No one’s ever stood up for me like that before.” 

She looked at me like she meant it. My heart swelled with joy before the cracks started to form. I felt like my entire body was filled with lead and I fought the tears as she kissed me goodbye.

“I don’t know how I’m going to get by here without you.”

“You’ll do alright, baby. Now you have more time for shuffleboard and croquet.”

She smiled up at me, but her eyes were sad. The words wouldn’t come to me. To tell her all she meant to me—how she’d helped me grow. How much I loved her. Words couldn’t possibly describe how badly my heart was breaking. She just smiled more and brushed back the lock of hair that was always falling in my face and tucked it gently behind my ear. She leaned up on her tiptoes, grasping my neck for leverage as she kissed me goodbye. I held back my tears and grasped her wrist, debating throwing her over my shoulder and dragging her back with me. We pressed our foreheads together and I lived in that moment for as long as I could, and it was over far too quickly. 

“See you around, baby.”

She gave me one last look, her eyes glistening before she hopped in her car, drove away down the dusty road and out of my life forever.


	6. Love is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Nobody puts Benji in a corner!
> 
> Please check out the stunning work I commissioned from [Panda Capuccino](https://twitter.com/pandacapuccino):
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Go show Panda some love on [this post!](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1302769812612034560)

The night after Rey left was the final show of the season, the one where we were supposed to dance the pachanga together. I struggled to get dressed, with Rose fussing around me and helping me tie my baby pink tie which complemented the pale linen suit I’d picked out, mostly to impress Rey. Rose looked me over and straightened my collar as she regaled me with the horrifying story of how she had caught Hux fucking the poker player’s wife. 

“I’m so stupid—I was going there to give up my virginity and there he is, balls deep in Mrs. Netal. I’m so mortified.”

I bit my tongue so as not to say I told you so. 

“You deserve better Rose, you know that.”

“And that’s why I love you Benji,” she smiled, her eyes crinkling as she booped my nose.

“Let’s go. I gotta get there first to get the best spot on stage during the group number!”

* * *

Rose had taken her rightful place in the center of the stage, singing along with the rest of the performers and staff, and I sulked at a corner table with mom and dad. I sipped my ginger ale, trying not to think about what Rey was up to, and if she was happy now that she was free. She was smart, and brave, and resourceful and would find a new job in no time. Maybe she could stay with Poe or Finn or Jannah if she didn’t. I knew they’d help her even if I couldn’t. I had fooled myself into thinking that what we shared was more than just a summer fling, but maybe I was still just a naive little rich boy to her and I should be grateful for what little time we did have together.

I tried not to sulk as Rose warbled through the group number adorably, as our parents beamed and clapped. I debated leaving altogether, after her performance, to go sulk in our cabin and start packing my things. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed an attractive brunette approaching our table in the darkened room. As if I were in a dream, Rey appeared in front of our table. She was wearing a beautiful black satin dress with a full flowy skirt and silver strappy heels. Her hair was swept half up, curls framing her slender neck. She was a vision. 

“Nobody puts Benji in a corner,” she declared to my parents as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to standing. 

I let her lead me all the way to the stage, as we interrupted the singalong. I peeked over towards the side of the stage to see Finn changing the record out to a new song I’d never heard before, but I instantly knew it would be right at home at one of Rey’s parties. She grabbed the microphone right out of Plutt’s hand.

“Sorry about the disruption, folks... but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to. So I'm gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer, but somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them. Somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be. Mr. Benjamin Solo.”

She grabbed my hand and we fell right into our routine from the Sheldrake. But this time, I remembered every step, every twirl, and every movement. Poe, Jannah, and all the rest of the dancers came up the center aisle, sashaying in unison and I hopped down to join them. Rey stood on the stage, waiting for her moment,  _ the  _ moment, complete trust in her eyes. 

The music washed over me and I braced myself with arms outstretched as she soared off the stage into my waiting, capable hands. 

This time, I had her. 

This time, I wouldn’t ever let her fall.

I looked up and saw her soaring above me: beautiful and triumphant. 

I let her down slowly, sliding her down my body, as the music took over and finally got to kiss her beautiful smile. The crowd joined in and started dancing around us, but it felt like we were the only two people in the room. 

She took my hand to lead me out of the room to have a moment to ourselves, but my parents caught us just as we reached the exit. 

“You looked wonderful out there Benji,” my mom smiled.

“He gets that from me,” Dad chimed in.

Mom turned to Rey. “I know it wasn’t your fault, Rey; the wallets, Poe, everything. When I’m wrong, I say I’m wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks Dr. Organa.”

“Call me Leia,” she smiled, patting Rey on the arm.

Rey laughed, sweeping me back onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her, a slow dance in a crowded room and mouthed the lyrics to her:

_ Now I've had the time of my life _

_ No, I never felt like this before _

_ Yes I swear it's the truth _

_ And I owe it all to you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along. This was the most challenging fic I've done because this film is such a classic and one that is near and dear to my heart. 
> 
> Thanks so much to the organizers for a great fic exchange!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
